Fate and Wishes
by SolShinji
Summary: WARNING: HAS AN OC IN IT Fate are different from wishes, and, funnily enough, these always seem to be polar opposites. But, then again, doesn't opposites attract?
1. The Warning

**Fate and Wishes**

**Chapter 1: The Warning**

"Hey Tsubasa! That move was AWESOME!" Said Daisuke as he nudged Tsubasa in the ribs, but there was genuine admiration coming from him.

"Heh, someone needed to put the game away. I don't settle with ties." Tsubasa said with a smirk on his face. His hair was silver gray, and his deep navy eyes were proud.

"Well, I hope you have fun here with us in Tokyo, it's been great to know ya." Daisuke said, giving Tsubasa a punch in the arm.

Tsubasa walked past the high shrine steps again, he shivered. _What's with this place? Dammit all, why the hell did Mizuki put me here next to shrine… It's giving me the creeps _Tsubasa thought grimly. He had just moved to Tokyo, an orphan from Naruto (the place, it IS actually a place in Japan.), he had been adopted by a man named Shiroi Mizuki. Reasons which are quite unknown to him, but Shiroi had never actually bothered seeing much of his 'son'. He sent him the money to live by himself. But that was it.

"Stupid old man." Tsubasa said as he walked to his apartment, he lived in the tenth floor, and was able to see the shrine from above. His name was Kurokon Tsubasa, 17 years old and an excellent soccer player. As to what people called his surname, it was _Shiroi_ of course. But his name had been on a piece of paper on the orphanage, and Tsubasa had held himself on his family name rather then a man that never actually seen him over 10 times, each in a less then 10 day period.

Tsubasa flipped on the television and began making himself from ramen when he felt it again. _Damn that Shiroi! I told him I didn't like living right next to a fucking shrine! But did he listen! Of course not! Friggin-_Tsubasa gritted his teeth. He _had_ been receiving strange shivers ever since he moved to Tokyo, he blamed it nonchalantly on the shrine. He knew it wasn't of course, ghost and spirits haunting shrines… those were superstition of course. But he decided to blame it on the shrine anyways.

Little did he know, he _was_ right.

.----------.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled leaping after the monk, she clasped her hand tightly, a cliff…

Sango grunted and yanked Miroku over the ledge. They gasped for breath.

"That was one close call Sango, I'm glad you came through." Miroku thanked.

Sango felt a blush rising to her face, "Don't worry yourself over it-" She muttered shyly before feeling an annoying touch on her bum again.

A lump appeared on Miroku's head, he sighed, "Honestly now Sango… surely that was the time for my thankful affection to be shown?"

"You…you… you never learn!" Sango yelled angrily, the blush on her face must have invented at least five new different shades of red and pink. She clambered onto Kirara's back and took off.

"Sango! You forgot about me!" Miroku yelled from below.

"You can get back to Inuyasha yourself!" Sango said angrily.

And she disappeared from sight.

"Ah. She enjoyed it really." Miroku said to himself before making his way back to camp. He had wandered off and slipped off a cliff, only dangling by a hand. Well, Sango came to the rescue…

Still sullen while flying in the air, suddenly Sango's vision turned black. Only Kirara was visible, she gripped Kirara's fur tightly, a fear took her, _what's going on?_

**Do not worry Sango…**

Sango looked around, "Who's that?"

Suddenly a burst of light.

"Midoriko?" Sango said in surprise, her eyes wide. But sure enough, that bright figure of a woman in armour could have been no one else.

**One of your friends will die facing Naraku… for one great slaying of an impure one… must cost one of the opposite.**

"I- I don't understand…" Sango said, he eyes still wide.

**You do… it will be the one you love… for you are of my village… and you shall suffer my fate… unfortunately… but I have mingled with fate so that instead of you dying… it shall be one you love…**

"But I don't love anyone!" Sango said automatically.

**Don't you?**

"That's right!"

**Be truthful to your heart… I may grant you one wish to this matter…**

Sango blushed and her mouth opened and closed, to somewhat like an expression of a fish.

"Don't kill Miroku…" Sango said softly.

**Very well, but fate will not change. The monk shall not die. But the fate shall not change. **Midoriko looked at Kirara lovingly for a moment and petted her head, then she faded away.

With that, light began to fill and the colours began to paint the landscape again. Sango sat, stunned for a moment.

Fate won't changed? So killing Naraku would still take someone she loved? But Midoriko promised that she would wrestle with the fate to save Miroku… pah! She, Sango, loving that lecherous monk? Did she really say that? _I'll never live though that!_ Sango though with a blush.

"Kirara? What was all that about?" Sango asked her pet demon-cat, she petted Kirara's head lovingly.

Kirara mewed reassuringly, and they started to descend. And with that mew, that thought was whisked away from Sango, Sango struggled to remember, but it was like holding a handful of water, it kept slipping away… In fact, Kirara's mew had used some of Midoriko's magic to wash that memory from Sango's mind. Sango wouldn't remember that warning of fate for a long time…

.---------------.

Please review! And come back when I update!


	2. The Fucking Lesson

**Note: This chapter has the -f- word repeated many times. And this particular chapter has a lot of. what is that thing called? Well. Anyways. It's meant for people that won't be offended easily. Please do not continue reading if you'll be offended. Thank you.**

**Fate and Wishes**

**Chapter 2: The Fucking Lesson**

Tsubasa slid underneath a tackling soccer player from the opposing team.

"THIS IS SOCCER, LOSER! NOT FOOTBALL!" Tsubasa yelled at the player that was face-down on the floor. He grinned, it didn't matter. He got the ball, and he didn't get knocked down by that huge idiot.

He passed to Daisuke as an opposing player neared him.

"Shoot!" Tsubasa yelled, it was such an easy goal. The goalie was alone. Defenses were running back from halfway across the field. Useless, unorganized team they were.

Daisuke plunged the ball into the net. Tsubasa laughed and punched the air. He ran to Daisuke like a mad man with the excess energy of happiness. As well as the rest of the team. Daisuke was drowned in hugs.

"Isn't he just so cool?" Ayumi demanded to Yuki.

"Totally! He just _slid_ below that hulking bulk, Takeshi!" Yuki agreed.

Kagome sighed and looked up at the sky. They were talking about a new kid. Tsubasa or something. Standing in the hot sun just to watch some people play soccer was not her idea of amusement in the least.

"Let's go!" Eri said as the bell rang. They went back to class. Kagome sighed, _at least there's air conditioning inside..._

.----------.

Tsubasa jogged to the nearby institute. His grades weren't bad, he applied to be a tutor for a bit of extra dough.

"Hello Shiroi-san!"

Tsubasa looked around, there were three 10-year-olds.

"Hey guys, now get back to your work. And call me Tsubasa. Now let's start with the attendance."

.---a few minutes later---.

"Tsubasa-san! I finally get this question!" Said a happy little girl. Tsubasa lifted his head from his homework. He smiled back.

Suddenly there was a snore, everyone turned to the person. A little boy was asleep.

"Always sleeping." Tutu shook her head.

"Wake him up." Tsubasa told the girl beside the boy.

"Hey! Wake up Kayo!" said the little girl named Yumi.

Kayo's face twitched. He then saw everyone was looking at him, he blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just last night my neighbours sang bad karaoke. Now I am very. . . . . .fucking."

Yumi gasped, "Kayo-kun just swore!"

"No swearing!" Tutu said, horrified, and they all looked at Tsubasa as through he would eat them. Kayo looked embarrassed as he started to apologize.

"That's ok. Those words are also part of language. In fact, many authors use vulgarity nowadays. This is interesting, what were you trying to say? Were you trying to say you were very tired?"

"Yes, my neighbours were very loud, but now I'm very. . .fuck." Kayo tried.

"No," Yumi contradicted. "You are fucked off."

Tsubasa shook his head, "No, that means he's angry."

"Then. . .perhaps. . .he's fucked up?" Tutu suggested helpfully.

"He could say that, but that may imply something other then fatigue. He could just say – I am fucked." Tsubasa said solemnly.

Kayo nodded, "I am fucked!" He said loudly.

Yumi gasped.

"There are so many bad words in language!" Tutu tittered.

Tsubasa shook his head, "No, I think what you mean is that there are many meanings to bad words."

"Yes," Yumi agreed, "Such as – I do not give a fuck."

Tutu gasps, but Kayo strokes his chin.

"Means – I do not care – right Tsubasa-san?"

"Or you can call someone a useless fuck!" Tutu says, getting the point.

"Does that mean they suck at making love?" Yumi asks Tsubasa.

Tsubasa didn't even know how to respond to that."No, it just means he's a useless person."

"Hm. . .I remember my uncle said 'fuck my old boots' once. What does that mean?" Kayo asked innocently.

"It's an old expression for surprise, like – fuck a duck." Tsubasa explained.

"Sex with a duck?" Tutu's eyes widen.

"No, no, it's another expression of surprise. It's an old one though." Tsubasa explained patiently.

"Like. . .fuck it all?" Yumi tried. "I remember this man in the movie said it once, he was in a_horse_ house and-"

"No, that means you are angry or frustrated with something."

"So. . .fuck it all means- nothing? Not-"

"No, you're thinking of – fuck me." Tsubasa interrupted.

"I remember my parents went to a pub once, they were unhappy with their bill and they called the wa- fucking waiter. They said they'd kick the fucking hell out of him! And they called him a fuck face!" Tutu remembered.

"That's very bad." Tsubasa said gravely. God, what's with these kids nowadays?

"What's the expression to fuck someone's ass off?" Kayo asked, as he was enquiring about what x and y is added to the conjunction to the rest of the alphabets, "Is it – like – sex in the rear?"

"No, that's got nothing to do with it, it just means that the sex was done with a great degree of enthusiasm." Tsubasa explained. But of course it is, where else does sex mainly take place?

Suddenly, Tutu pointed to the clock, "It's the end of the lesson!"

"I must fuck off now!" Kayo said with an innocent smile and waved to the class, leaving the room.

"Yes, his father must fucking hurry Kayo to home and then fucking hurry to work or else the fuckers will give Kayo's father the fucking sack!" Tutu enunciates clearly.

Tsubasa widen his eyes. That'sa lot of f words in one sentence.

Soon, only he and Yumi were left. When Yumi's mother came in the room to pick her daughter up, Yumi smiled at Tsubasa.

"I like you, you're nice!"

Tsubasa stared after the girl.

Fucking hell.

.--------------.

For those who actually read all the way until down here, I told you there was going to be loads of the f word. But this was intentionally suppose to be funny. Not offending. Please review!


	3. Kael

**Fate and Wishes**

**Chapter 3: Kael**

The telephone rang as soon as Tsubasa unlocked the door.

Tsubasa threw down his bag and reached the phone, who the hell would be calling? He didn't tell anyone his number yet.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa couldn't believe his ears, "Mizuki!"

"It's _father_." Mizuki Shiroi said, gritting his teeth on the other end of the line.

"Oh, right, sorry, _otou-san._" Tsubasa forced all the sarcasm onto the last word.

"Forget it. How are you?" Mizuki asked.

"Horrible." Tsubasa rolled his eyes and then clamped the phone between his shoulder and then started fixing himself a ramen,

"I would appreciate it if you could show me some civility."

Civility. Tsubasa grinned to himself, considering the lesson he just had about _certain _words.

"What are you doing?" Mizuki asked as Tsubasa flipped on the television and he fell onto his beanbag.

"Oh please, Mizuki, get to the fucking point, unless I'm much mistaken you don't call to see if I'm having a fun party with my imaginary friends and teddy bears."

"Very well, I just wanted you to see how Tokyo suited you? Is its surrounding good?"

"Yeah, perfect for your new company base." Tsubasa answered bluntly, getting his point.

Mizuki clicked off the phone. Tsubasa cut the end of his line as well. _That_ was why Mizuki moved him here. Tsubasa scowled. Always business first. His golden rule was: Whovever had the gold, made the rules.

He got up and poured himself the ramen.

Suddenly he smelled a burning acrid smell.

He checked, but he turned of the fire. What the heck? He walked to the beanbag then looked out of the opened window over of his shoulder. Smoke?

He looked down, the shrine below was burning! He widen his eyes. For reasons unknown, he felt he must go there, now. Not the huge main shrine house. . .but the smaller one. . .

Tsubasa frowned, there was no rational reason for that. . .but he grabbed his windbreaker anyways and ran out of the apartment.

'**Go quicker. . .'**

Tsubasa nearly jumped out of his skin. That voice. . .who was that? He turned around, but funnily enough, he had expected that there was no one there. It seemed so close. . .it was from his _head!_ But it wasn't even those things that tell you not to steal the cookies. And stuff like that. It was an actual _voice_.

'**You're so slow. . .let me take over. . .'**

"WHO THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?" Tsubasa yelled.

There wasn't any nearby people. If there was he would have been stared at by everybody.

Suddenly there was a light feeling. . .what the hell? Like only his foot held substantial weight, the rest of his body were air. . .

It didn't matter, Tsubasa ran much faster, it even surprised himself.

The little neglected hut. . .he stared at the main shrine house. Then he heard the fire engines coming. They were safe, the main house. . .he slid the open the door to the well house.

"Will you look at that." Tsubasa muttered, what happened when people listen to voices in their head? Well, there you go. There was nothing there. Except a well.

'**Jump.'**

Tsubasa could have sworn his body wasn't under his control as he jumped over the well.

'_Oh what the hell have I done?'_ Tsubasa grieved quietly for his own stupidity, he braced himself to hit the floor in a cold hard splat. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, huddling.

But instead of a harsh knock to his knees there was a soft. . .almost _liquid_ washing feeling over his face. But it had been dry inside the well!

He widen his eyes, slightly, then he widen them the rest of the way.

'_What was this?' _Tsubasa thought, fascinated, he smiled and foolishly reached his hand out. Water? But he could breathe in it. And it was with a lot of bright lights. In fact, almost like stars on the sky. Suddenly there was a bright light below him.

Bright white, Tsubasa closed his eyes until they were only slightly open, the white light grew bigger and bigger. Then it hit Tsubasa that he was falling through the white light!

Then it stopped, the light faded, it became very dark. Tsubasa groaned, bright white light, now very dark surroundings, his eyes needed to see an optometrist. Desperately.

Tsubasa stood up and looked upwards, the place where he was may be dim, but there was light upwards.

Was he still in the well?

Tsubasa reached his hands out, and felt the walls, yes. He was. And he had been freaked out of his wits- Suddenly, Tsubasa paused.

He looked up again, such a bright light. . . but wasn't he in a hut? The well was in a hut, where did all those bright light come from?

Tsubasa frowned, that didn't matter. How the hell was he going to get out of there?

He touched the walls, trying to find a deeper crack between the bricks. But then he found a wall of vine instead.

'_I could have sworn there wasn't any vines when I jumped down. . . but then again, it was really very dark in the hut. . . damn. Why the hell did I jump down? That voice! Stupid, stupid-' _Suddenly Tsubasa groaned. Voices in his head. Shit.

This was textbook stuff, not only did he need an optometrist. He needed a psychiatrist _as well_. Mizuki was going to have a hell of a flip. But schizophrenia, sweet heaven. Why _him_!

He grabbed the vine and tugged at it. Well. . . it _seemed_ sturdy enough. He grabbed onto it lifted his legs, weighing down himself. Well. . . it didn't fall. . . but if it did-

'_It just can't.'_ Tsubasa thought firmly and reached as high as he could with his hands, then started climbing, his foot walked slowly, up the walls. After sturdily gaining his grip and balance, he grabbed with his other hand.

Tsubasa gritted his teeth, now he was at the top. . .he let go of the vine and gripped the well lip tightly.

Then he was in an awkward moment, what to do now? His muscles were strained to the limit. He couldn't possibly push himself up. . .

"A little help?" Said a voice. There was a woman over the well. Her eyes were lightly curious, and worried genuinely for his well being. There was a deep sadness though.

"Yeah. . ." Tsubasa grunted, the woman looked beautiful. . . He reached his hand outward, barely able to breathe properly, he grasped the outstretched hand and helped himself out of the well with the woman. He tumble over the lip of the well.

"Ariga- wow. What are you wearing?" Tsubasa stared. His navy eyes wide.

"Have you never seen a priestess' robe before?" The woman asked stolidly.

"What? A _priestess_? Those guys still exist?" Tsubasa blurted out.

"Your clothes are odd. . . are you from the time era which my reincarnation is from? Nearly 500 years in the future. . .somewhere near the 20th century?"

(Okay, I know the people in ancient time wouldn't have said '20th century' ok? It's just I don't know what else to say.)

"Reincarnation?" Tsubasa asked, he really like this woman. He really did. She was pretty and she helped him out of the well. But it began to occur to him that she may be potty.

"Listen, you are in the Sengoku era." The woman said clearly.

Damn, and she looked so beautiful too.Too badshe was crazy.

"I'm not crazy." The woman said emotionlessly.

Was she a psychic? Tsubasa stared.

"Listen you best get back to the future-" Suddenly the woman looked to her side.

She raised her bow in her hand and drew an arrow, Tsubasa rubbed his eyes. He needed an optometrist. . . but he swore the tip of that arrow _glowed._

Then suddenly from where the woman was looking, a. a.

Tsubasa nearly yelled in fright.

"A monster!"

"A demon." The woman corrected calmly and shot. A short burst of pink light came as she released the arrow.

Tsubasa widen his eyes, the. . ._thing_ just disappeared.

'**Purified.' **A voice in his head corrected. Then his body vibrated.

Tsubasa groaned, the voice in his head again. The woman looked at him in concern. "Daijoubu?"

"The voice. . .in my head. . ." Tsubasa barely managed out. And not to mention extremely piteously, he fell to the ground. His body was seizing up, a horrible tired ache seized every muscle on his body, then it melted down to his feet. . .and suddenly there was a burning raw pain on his back. Concentrated, sharp pain, it came as two strips on his back on either side of his spine, and next to his shoulder blades.

Tsubasa suddenly felt the pain stop completely. He opened his eyes, and then he felt himself stand up. Himself. . . yet not himself. And most terrifying as all, it wasn't himself that willed himself to stand up.

**"Priestess. Please forgive my vessel's stupid behaviour."**

Tsubasa yelled, he felt himself saying it, but it wasn't his voice! It was the one from his brain! He tried to scream but nothing came out.

Kikyou widen her eyes slightly. The boy from her reincarnation's time. . . she was quite sure he was at any rate, had suddenly transformed.

The boy's gray-silver hair had became a deep purple, and the original navy eyes became a deep orange-gold colour. And there were _wings_. Black wings, ink black.

They were very different beings, Kikyou could tell, only their clothes had remained the same.

"Who _are_ you?" Kikyou asked in a, pardonably, demanding tone.

'_Yeah! Who the **hell** are you?' _Tsubasa yelled inside.

"**My vessel's name was Kurokon Tsubasa. As for me, my name is Kael. I am the guardian that runs in the Kurokon Bloodline. And you are?"**

"Kikyou" Kikyou replied, a guardian? She thought they were only legends.

'_What the fucking hell is a guardian? What's going on?.!' _Tsubasa demanded.

Kael only stood still, his golden eyes emotionless. The wind picked up his long purple pony tail and swayed it a little.

"Why are you here? I believe the boy did not know about this well's apparent time traveling abilities. Seeing as to how he reacted to the demon and my priestess uniform."

'_Time traveling! Is this a bad dream?' _Tsubasa demanded.

"**You are correct. But the fates have called him back, for whatever Deeper Reason, I do not know. As to now, the only reason they gave me was to destroy a hanyou of the name Naraku."**

Kikyou stayed silent for a moment.

"We will meet again if that is truly your quest."

Kael absorbed with a stolid and emotionless expression. Kikyou faded though the trees.

'_Destroy demons? What's going on?'_ Tsubasa yelled. _'And damn you, answer me! I heard you answer me when I talked to you at the well!'_

"**Shut up." **Kael said aloud and began walking away form the clearing of the forest.

'_Tell me what's going on!'_ Tsubasa demanded, anger flaring inside him.

"**And exactly what don't you get? You have traveled around 500 years into the past. And now we set out to kill this demon. It's that simple." **

Tsubasa wanted to burst, _'That simple! Look, let's pretend I **did **__travel into the past, and I **do **__have to kill a stupid demon. What the hell are you?.!'_

"**I am a guardian in the Kurokon bloodline."**

'_And exactly what the fuck does that mean? You get to possess me anytime you want? And you want to kill a demon? Gee, never thought of the word 'guardian' as 'evil hypocritical freak' now do you!' _Tsubasa yelled. _'And I still don't believe you about the time and demons, part!'_

"**Believe what you want. Kikyou and several other people you'll meet shall be your proof for the time. And as for a demon. I believe you already saw the priestess purify one."**

Tsubasa closed his eyes. It was true. He just knew. In the core. This _guardian_ of his wouldn't lie. He just knew, and especially not something as stupid as that. Not that he would admit that aloud.

Kael walked silently, **"I am only here to retrieve the weapon, it'll be quicker if I fly. I suppose you have never flown before?"**

Tsubasa felt a bit of uneasiness. _'As in airplanes? Of course I've.'_

"**As in wings."** Kael replied shortly and flapped his gigantic black wings. Tsubasa suddenly became very much more aware of the attachments on his back. So _that's_ why his back had hurt so much, _wings_ came out of him.

A few more flaps and Kael was off his feet. Tsubasa gawked, he wasn't in control of his body, but he could feel it.

Flap. Flap. Flap. They seemed to be around a foot off ground level. Suddenly Kael bursted upwards to the sky.

'_Waaaaaah!'_ Tsubasa yelled as Kael bursted upwards.

They were high in the sky, it was numbing cold, but Tsubasa couldn't feel most of the coldness. And Kael was quite use to it.

Kael seemed to feel his direction for a moment before flying at around at least 150mph.

'_Can you. . . can you go faster?' _Tsubasa asked, exhilarated. He had despised it at first, the strange lifting feeling, but then it was intoxicating, the wind beneath and over his wings.

Kael did not reply, he seemed to go slightly faster, Tsubasa grinned, he knew he couldn't have done it. He would have been dead cold with his skin, his eyes couldn't have possibly seen anything through the wind and the high pressure in the sky wouldn't have made him able to breathe. So he drank in the experience. Safe in a soul-like form.

Suddenly Kael plunged, head-first. Tsubasa widen his eyes, had Kael lost control or something? But at this speed they were going to crash!

'_Kael!'_

At the last possible moment Kael somersaulted halfway, so that he had his body foot-first. He flapped his wings a few time to create air and cushion his landing.

'_That was too close!'_ Tsubasa said, and if he could he would have wiped his eyebrows.

Kael did not reply, suddenly Tsubasa felt his body vibrate. _Anger. _Rising heated anger seemed to creep into the edge of Tsubasa's mind. That was irrational. What the heck?

Then it stopped.

'_What was that?'_ Tsubasa asked.

"**. . . Sorry, that was me. I just felt angry." **Kael replied, his tone a little unstable. Then it ended on the usual monotone.

'_But I felt a bit anger as well. . . not as if you were. . . but as if **I** was angry.'_

"**We share your body, what I feel may affect you." **Kael answered, and started walking to a large but broken hut.

'_Where are we going?'_ Tsubasa asked.

"**This. . . use to an exterminator village. . . whatever happened to it. . ."** Kael answered quietly.

'_What? Sorry, a little deeper explanation?'_

"**I'm here to get a weapon."** Kael announced shortly and then slipped into the hut. Broken as it was, there were-

'_What are they?' _Tsubasa gawked.

"**Weapons. From the exterminator village. Made from demon remains. Once I get these you'll return to your own form. Then I'll explain things you wished to be explained." **Kael replied in monotone, he avoided all the impressive swords and maces though.

'_What are you getting?'_ Tsubasa asked, reminded of a video game when a character was to pick a weapon and all their status of a weapon showed. It was something like that except the status of the weapons were not at the bottom left hand of his eyesight and it was horribly real.

"**What the exterminators had always reserved for me . . . here. . ."**

Kael grabbed a double-edged sword. A golden handle, around two feet long. The grip was a worn blue satin that must have seen better days, it was worn and loose threads were hanging. The blades themselves were gigantic, stone mercury blue, with steel outline around one inch thick. Their edge and shape was for slashing, with the tip built for stabbing. They were around 3 foot long each.

(For those who are thinking about Zidane's, from FF9, double edged sword 'The Ogre' you have a very good idea of what I'm describing)

Suddenly Tsubasa's body vibrated. A bright light.

'_Kael? Are you angry again?'_

The white light faded, Tsubasa nearly dropped to the ground face first. That gigantic double-edged sword was heavy. That being a general understatement.

'**No. It's just I'm very tired. . . I must get some rest. . .' **Kael said softly inside Tsubasa's brain.

"Then why did my body vibrate like that?" Tsubasa asked.

'**Your body vibrates whenever we switch and you transform to me or I revert back to you. Your body vibrated when I felt angry because when I feel particularly emotional about something, we transform. Don't worry. It doesn't work vice-versa.' **

Tsubasa grunted and groaned, trying to hoist up the gigantic weapon.

Kael watched inside, unamused. It was around five minutes later before he said something.

'**You are meant to wield the blade. The Kurokon had created this blade, unless you aren't a Kurokon you can't hold this blade. But you are, I reside in you. Just remember that it's meant for you. And it's light. . .'**

"Light! Just take a _look_ at it before you say that okay?" Tsubasa growled angrily.

Kael did not reply, Tsubasa grimed, okay. Breathe in, breathe out.

"Heave ho!" Tsubasa yelled, and pull.

Nope, it was still on the ground.

'**Stop thinking it's suppose to be heavy! The blood of the Kurokon runs in you!'**

Tsubasa growled. And closed his eyes in annoyance.

Then he used one hand. _If it's really light then I should be able to pick it up. . ._

It laid stubbornly on the ground. As heavy as a cow.

"Dammit!" Tsubasa yelled. "Can we choose another weapon?"

"**. . .Do as you wish."** Kael said shortly. Obviously displeased.

Tsubasa chose another weapon. A kantana, simple looking, and mostly, light looking,

He swung it around, definitely lighter then that stupid double-edged sword.

"Let's head out!" Tsubasa said cheerfully and tucked the sword in his belt.

As soon as he walked out of the desolated village's palisade there was a rushing sound. Tsubasa looked upwards, gawking. A bird?

A squawk from the gigantic bird. It was-

Was that a gigantic featheryball with a human molded on the top of its head?

"Whoa!" Tsubasa yelled as the bird flew towards him, he crossed his arm, its gigantic talons made some painful marks on his wrist. Tsubasa started running inside the palisade again, the bird only flew over the palisade.

"A little help Kael?" Tsubasa yelled.

"**. . . I'm too tired. . . I must. . . absorb some more of your essence."**

"Essence!" Tsubasa asked angrily, he unsheathed his kantana clumsily.

"**Yes. Every one from the Kurokon bloodline has an essence in their blood. . . I live by it. Every guardian feeds on a specific essence that it can. For me, my essence is the one emitted from the blood of the Kurokon."**

"I'm gonna die and then you can go fucking get your own essence!" Tsubasa said angrily, although it was not directed to the one in his veins. He slashed stupidly on the bird, it only squawked loudly and flied away only to return.

"You stupid bird! Go away! Feed on someone else!" Tsubasa yelled angrily, it was not only out of fear. It was out of annoyance, he couldn't fucking hit the bird and it was starting to annoy him.

When the demon flew at him again Tsubasa yelled in frustration and anger, he plunged.

It plunged at the demon! Tsubasa felt an exhilaration and disgust. But he had broke the enormity on actually stabbing a. . . a living thing.

But the demon was only wounded, it flew back. And squawked as angrily as ever. Then flew at him again.

"Let's go you stupid bird!" Tsubasa yelled, he jumped and slashed, he only did a nick on the bird.

The demon glared at the sword and grabbed it with its talon, forcing it out of Tsubasa's grip.

"Hey!" Tsubasa yelled as the bird flung it away.

Then it turned back to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa widen his eyes and gulp. He spun around and ran into the hut.

The thing squawked angrily and started attack at the hut. Blocking the light coming though the door Tsubasa tumbled over some weapons and grabbed one before running towards the door and slashing it down.

The bird squawked, but before it could recoil Tsubasa spun around and tried to slash at it again. But the spin was connected halfway before Tsubasa expected the blow to be, and he slashed the circular plump body in half.

Tsubasa widen his eyes, the blood had spurted all out on his face and clothes.

He looked at the weapon in his hand and felt sick. This had to be one cruel trick. Was there optometrist here in the Sengoku era?

But it was, it was the double-edged sword Tsubasa couldn't pick up earlier. Now in his right hand, and both its blades dripping blood of Tsubasa's first kill.

Tsubasa's eyes lighted up.

"**See? It seems quite light now doesn't it?" **Kael said.

Tsubasa grinned, then held it up to the sun.

"I'd say, pretty light."

.------------.

Okay. Now review people. See that purple button?

Okay. Just click it. It doesn't take a long time for you to click it and say you have read it. But at any rate, I know there are a bunch of people that will just skip it. Oh well, just come back when I update.


End file.
